


El Regalo

by Rael_Amicsis



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 15va Convovatoria Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rael_Amicsis/pseuds/Rael_Amicsis
Summary: Eran días locos, mucho trabajo y nada de tiempo libre, pero el sacrificio valía la pena si lograba darle el regalo de navidad que le había llevado tiempo preparar.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Quatre Raberba Winner





	El Regalo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aelilim).



> «Oneshot que participa en la quinceava convocatoria de “Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español” https://www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano ».
> 
> Este regalo es para Aelilim, y de verdad espero que te guste y disfrutes tanto como yo disfruté. 
> 
> Te diré que fue un tanto difícil, porque tenía la imaginación muy vívida y no sé cómo describir un baile, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. 
> 
> Cheers~!! :D 
> 
> En esta Playlist están los temas recopilados para la historia. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5oWvlUxxgk5lhYB_HwhV6xIVKz7VP8fh 
> 
> Comienza cuando la historia ha avanzado un poco. 
> 
> ¡Que disfrutes!

¡Hot, hot, hot, Feliz Navidad!

Ya llevaban un tiempo de novios, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos debido al trabajo, varios tira y afloja, por fin estaban juntos oficialmente y ya habían estado saliendo hace unos meses dentro de lo que sus apretados horarios les permitía. Quatre se desempeñaba como encargado diplomático de las colonias en la Tierra, mientras de WuFei seguía trabajando como Preventer, sobre todo como encargado de la seguridad de los diplomáticos visitantes. Perfecto para pasar más tiempo con él, pensó Quatre, pero la realidad era otra. Si bien ya tenían solucionado el problema de exclusividad y se veían seguido, había otros con ellos, todo el tiempo. Por las tardes WuFei debía asistir a capacitaciones y de ahí no se veían hasta el día siguiente ya que Quatre debía seguir trabajando desde el hotel en el que hospedaba, afinando detalles por teleconferencia con los encargados de las colonias, debido a que era su único horario libre en esas circunstancias.

A eso le sumaba que en el hemisferio que estaban, comenzó a hacer tanto frio que comenzó a nevar, y eso sólo significaba una cosa. Navidad.

Entre citaciones reuniones y acuerdos se les había pasado volando el tiempo, y para cuando logró tener tiempo a solas con WuFei, faltaba sólo un día para Navidad.

-Estos fueron días de locos... - le contaba Quatre a su novio mientras asistían a un almuerzo diplomático que marcaba el fin de los acuerdos – necesito dormir 3 días y una chimenea a 40 grados

-No sabía que odiaras el frio – se burló WuFei acercándose un poco más tratando de arrinconarlo un poco.

-No lo odio, pero mis huesos están acostumbrados al Sahara... - recordó Quatre tratando de ignorar el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de WuFei, ya que sólo le provocaba querer abrazarlo y otras reacciones que no quería que fueran notorias.

-Podríamos arreglar eso. - desde que estaban juntos WuFei era más desinhibido con él, lo que le hacía sentir orgulloso de ser el único capaz de provocar eso en él, y de que le tuviera tanta confianza -Que te parece una cena en mi departamento. Mañana en la noche.

-Me parece excelente.

El anfitrión llamaba a los asistentes a acercarse a sus puestos, por lo que Quatre aprovechó el instante para atraerlo hacia él y robó un ligero beso a su novio preventer, luego se reunió con el resto de los diplomáticos y continuaron en sus labores de cierre.

Al día siguiente llegó la hora de la tan esperada cena. Estaba impaciente por pasar tiempo a solas con WuFei, ya que no habían tenido tiempo de calidad en casi más de un mes.

Llegó al departamento, y al llamar a la puerta, tal fue su sorpresa por ver a Duo frente a él, con su sonrisa de siempre.

-¡¿Que hay Quatre?! Que días más locos los de los diplomáticos, ¿no crees? Pasa, WuFei ya viene.

Quatre entró algo confundido, a la vez que Duo salía con chaqueta y casco en mano.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, toma asiento mientras tanto... Heero sale de su turno en unos minutos, yo solo vine a ayudar un poco. ¡Nos vemos!

Duo cerró la puerta tras de sí, y dejo a Quatre en la entrada del departamento aun preguntándose qué había pasado.

Y mientras recorría la pequeña mesa dispuesta con comida fría, las luces se apagaron y unas pequeñas luces rojas y naranjas quedaron encendidas por los rincones de la habitación en la que estaba. Unos pasos se escuchaban aproximarse y en lo que Quatre se preparaba para un eventual ataque de algún tipo, un gigantesco corpóreo inflable de Rodolfo el reno, apareció frente a él.

-W-WuFei...

-Si-la voz estaba camuflada por tremendo disfraz y Quatre solo pudo atinar a sentarse sobre el gran sofá que tenía cerca y se echó hacia atrás dejando escapar una larga carcajada.

(♪ The Chain - Mattis ♪)

El reno era redondo ¡redondo! ¡Qué diablos hacia con ese traje! Se lo imaginaba sudando dentro de esa monstruosidad que giraba en sí mismo de un lado al otro, como haciendo gracias para que se riera más, pero interrumpió su risa al escuchar la música que estaba tocando en el pequeño y potente equipo que estaba cerca de él, sabía que había escuchado esa canción en alguna parte, y los bajos le hicieron concentrarse en el extraño movimiento que estaba haciendo WuFei dentro de esa cosa.

Parecía moverse al ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento, moviéndose de un lado a otro, girando sobre sí mismo lentamente, alzando lo que eran sus manos, para luego recorrer lentamente el torso redondo del reno, lo que era algo desconcertante porque al parecer le estaba afectando el acto que tenía frente a sus ojos. Dio unas cuantas vueltas a la habitación, contorneando lo que a su parecer eran las caderas, a la vez que se aseguraba de que su audiencia permaneciera en su lugar.

Giró sobre sí, y al detenerse palmeó las rodillas de Quatre haciendo que se separaran y tomándolo por sorpresa pasó ambas manos por el interior de sus muslos, presionando levemente, desde las rodillas hacia el centro, pero sin llegar hasta donde se notaba comenzaba a reaccionar.

Dio una vuelta más contorneándose y se detuvo en medio de la habitación para darle la espalda y el traje comenzó a temblar, desarmándose poco a poco, abriéndose y cayendo a los pies de su portador quien estaba vestido de Santa, desde el gorro a las botas, pero sin panza y más fitness, bailando sugestivamente de un lado al otro lanzando lejos al corpóreo, haciendo ondulaciones con sus brazos y torso provocando que la mirada de su acompañante bajara deleitándose en sus movimientos, para girar sobre si y terminar con las manos afirmándose el grueso cinturón negro.

(♪ Earned It – The Weeknd ♪)

La canción se detuvo, y luego de unos segundos de no saber si reír, impresionarse o ambos, comenzó a sonar la siguiente canción, cuyo ritmo que se ajustaba a los precisos movimientos que estaba haciendo en ese momento. WuFei movía sus caderas de un lado al otro mientras se retiraba con fuerza el grueso y largo cinturón, dejándolo colgado en su cuello mientras ondulaba lentamente y se abría la chaqueta de santa, dejando al descubierto su torso completamente desnudo y brillante por lo que fuera que tuviese encima. Giró lentamente sobre sus talones mostrando todo lo que estaba ofreciendo y tomó una silla para sentarse en ella, con piernas abiertas observando a Quatre directamente a los ojos, quién no sabía si su bailarín sonreía o estaba avergonzado, debido a que lo cubría la peluca y la barba. Abría y cerraba las piernas mientras se afirmaba a cada lado del asiento y se impulsaba hacia arriba con un poco disimulado movimiento de cadera, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, haciendo ondulaciones exageradas que exhibían su erección, haciendo que su audiencia tragara saliva.

Se marcaban los músculos de su abdomen y los costados, desapareciendo en la pretina del pantalón hacia donde sólo la imaginación lo podía llevar en aquel momento. Luego se volvió a sentar dándole la espalda con el respaldo de la silla entre las piernas, y Quatre podía ver perfectamente que el cabello suelto de WuFei bajo aquella peluca, que, en algún momento, mientras ondulada y se restregaba contra esa bendita silla, mostrando cómo se movían los marcados y aceitados músculos de su espalda, fue arrancada por su portador, junto con el gorro de Santa, y lanzados lejos. Siguiendo el ritmo se levantó de la silla y ofreció un frente descubierto; con sus pectorales y abdominales relucientes, el cabello suelto cubriéndole parte del rostro, y un violento desprendimiento del rojo pantalón al relamerse los labios, dejándose sólo el cinturón al cuello, un apretado bóxer que parecía algo frágil al tacto y sus botines negros de combate. Quatre no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por aquellos muslos y ese torso tan definido que se le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento.

(♪Lovely - Billie Eilish, Khalid ♪)

-Mejor que una chimenea... -Mientras se deleitaba con el calor de aquella piel, Quatre sin darse cuenta fue empujado sobre el sofá, mientras WuFei ondulaba sobre él apenas rozándolo. Deseaba tanto besarlo en ese momento, pero WuFei lo clavó de vuelta al sofá y se sentó sobre él, sintiendo con todo su peso cuan excitado estaba en aquel momento.

-Mi regalo de navidad para ti.

Y diciendo eso, WuFei se levantó lo suficiente para ayudar a Quatre a quitarse la ropa mientras este lo recorría con su boca en lo que alcanzaba de su torso, saboreando el aceite sabor a chocolate que llevaba encima. Se deleitó presionando sus dientes levemente sobre sus pezones, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera toda la espada, hasta las orejas, mientras el preventer le guiaba ambas manos hacia su trasero, donde agarró sus glúteos con fuerza, a la vez que su bóxer comenzaba a hacerse girones fácilmente con sus urgidos tirones.

Quatre no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, hasta que sintió a WuFei sobre él, haciéndolo entrar fácilmente en él de una sola vez mientras le devoraba la boca con la suya, gimiendo en su garganta.

-WuFei... Te estoy... lastimando...

-Estoy bien Quatre... quería hacer esto... te puedo sentir por completo...

Quatre no pudo más y agarró el cinturón que WuFei tenía al cuello y lo deslizó hasta su cintura, enrollándolo en ambas manos sus extremos, atrapando a WuFei con, aparentándolo más contra él, sintiendo que estaba todo lo más adentro que podía estar.

-¡WuFei....!

-No te detengas...

La música seguía sonando de fondo y WuFei aprovechó aquello para llevar un ritmo lento pero firme, sintiendo como Quatre soltaba el cinturón para terminar de deshacerse de los frágiles bóxer y poder tomar su miembro entre sus manos, para masturbarlo al ritmo que él le marcaba. Aprovechó que tenía las manos libres y alcanzó una pequeña botella que había dejado a su alcance entre los cojines del sofá, dejando caer el contenido en las suaves manos que lo rodeaban, haciendo que resbalaran fácilmente, y se chorreaban hasta donde sus cuerpos se unían. Con eso quedó aún más resbaloso en ambos lados, haciendo que aquellas sensaciones gatillaran en Quatre un orgasmo explosivo, soltando a WuFei para agarrarse con fuerza del cinturón que aún tenía encima, tirando de él para llegar a lo más profundo de sus entrañas, sin dejar salir nada al exterior.

WuFei besó a Quatre tanto como quiso, ahogando sus gemidos, mientras se separaba de él y lo volteaba para penetrarlo de un solo empujón, haciendo que gimiera su nombre en el eco de la música de fondo. Esperó unos segundos y comenzó a embestirlo suavemente abriéndole los glúteos y las piernas todo lo que podía, haciéndole sentir completamente expuesto, y mientras lo embestía, lo volteó por completo hasta dejarlo boca abajo en el sofá, pasando de alguna forma el cinturón por debajo de él y dejo caer todo su peso sobre su espalda, atándolos a ambos por la cintura, restringiendo el movimiento de ambos haciendo que Quatre se desesperara por acabar de una vez, porque aunque ya lo hubiera hecho su excitación no se había ido, y WuFei se deslizaba tan suave y firme dentro de él, encendiéndolo nuevamente, agarrando con fuera sus muslos desde atrás como pidiéndole que fuera más adentro, frotando su propio miembro contra la suavidad del sofá. Podía sentir la respiración de WuFei sobre su nuca provocándole escalofríos, sus dientes presionando en su cuello, cubriéndole el rostro con su cabello, afirmándose de sus hombros mientras se empalaba más en él, bajándole una pierna del sofá para hacer más espacio, y con un par de embestidas más junto a algunos mordiscos en el cuello y los hombros, acabó por segunda vez sobre el sofá, apretándose alrededor del miembro de WuFei, haciéndole acabar tan fuerte dentro de él que lo sintió como pulsaba en un interior por un par de minutos, mientras disfrutaba de su orgasmo.

~

En un privado de un club nocturno se encontraban Duo y Heero, disfrutando de ellos mismos luego de la magnífica demostración de Pole Dance que Duo había realizado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que WuFei y tú se dedicaron a “estudiar” esto en las supuestas capacitaciones?

-Ajá... -Duo encontraba un tanto difícil responder sentado sobre el regazo de Heero, sintiéndolo moverse dentro de él - le ayudé con... la cena, ¡ngh!... y su traje... ¡aaah! ¡Por favor déjame acabaaaar!

-Le ayudaste con la cena y su traje... y me dejaste esperando por 10 minutos... pagué por 5 horas, así que...

Heero aprovechó el arqueo de su espalda y le asaltó el cuello dejando una notoria marca bajo la mandíbula.

-Mala idea ¡Mala idea!

-Me encanta mi regalo de navidad.

Fin :D


End file.
